Sparks Fly
by PeopleAintTheSameAnymore
Summary: This is a songfic, you would never imagine. PLZ READ! I'M BEGGIN' Y'ALL!


**This story is dedicated to my cousin (Jared) and best friend (Abbigail/Abbygail). Because I think they're cute together, yet not right for each other :(.**

* * *

><p><strong>If you know this songs' chorus(-es?) and singer, PM me or review.<strong>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>you'll be the prince and ill be the princess  
>its a love story baby just say yes<em>

**,**

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby_  
><em>Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,<em>  
><em>Say that you wanna be with me too<em>  
><em>Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall<em>

**,**

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
><em>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<em>  
><em>Lead her up the stairwell<br>__This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
><em>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<em>  
><em>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around<em>

**,**

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
>And I need you like a heartbeat<br>But you know you got a mean streak  
>Makes me run for cover when you're around<br>And here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why?<em>

**and**

_And I could tell you  
>His favorite color's green<br>He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes<br>And if you ask me if I love him...  
>I'd lie<em>

**The first review(-er?) reviewed or first PM(-er?) PMed, he/she will get a... COOKIE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"UGH! Stupid for nothing Seaweed Brain!" I shouted at the sky as I kicked a pebble.

Ok, let me start from the beginning, when the second titan war was over, Percy and someone-I-would-not-mention-and-that-was-once-my-friend started dating. If you guess Rachel, then your... wrong. If you guess Calypso, then your...right, no _WRONG_, again. It is someone you would not expect. Someone who was once my true sister (and no, it is not one of my half-sisters or half-siblings). She have black hair, and blue eyes (no, it is not Diana).

Ok, when Percy, my best friend, and the girl, someone I now hate and once my sister (no, it's not Drew! Drew is NOT my sister! Stop bugging me!), started dating, everything seems to, you know..., change. You know, like Percy acting all different, all lovey dovey, mushy gushy, something like a... love sick puppy, yeah, that kinda stuff.

I sigh. When I was walking, I came across Zephyros creek and the beach. The view reminded me of Percy, then it reminded me of that GIRL! UGH! How I hated that girl!

I turned my ipod touch, and listen to some songs. The songs are: **(A/N I'm more of a Taylor "Allison" Swift and Avril Lavigne fan)**

_California Girls by Katy Perry,_

_Starstukk by 3oh!3 (feat Katy Perry),_

_White Horse by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Jump Then Fall by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_If We Were A Movie by Miley Cyrus,_

_Party In The U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus,_

_What The Hell by Avril Lavigne,_

_My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne,_

_Any Kind Of Guy by Big Time Rush,_

_Stuck by Big Time Rush,_

_Down by Jay Sean,_

_Lights Off by Jay Sean (feat Lil' Wayne),_

_Me, Myself And Time by Demi Lovato,_

_What To Do by Demi Lovato,_

_Make It Shine by Victoria Justice,_

_You're The Reason by Victoria Justice,_

_Turn Up The Music by Lemonade Mouth,_

_Somebody by Lemonade Mouth,_

_Leave It All To Me by Miranda Cosgrove,_

_Stay My Baby by Miranda Cosgrove,_

_Hello by Shinee,_

_Lucifer by Shinee,_

_Marry You by Bruno Mars (but in glee cast version),_

_Poker Face by Lady Gaga,_

_Ultimate You by Lindsay Lohan,_

_Lollipop by Bigbang,_

_Run The World by beyounce,_

_What Time Is It by High School Musical,_

_Oh, Oh, It's Magic _**(A/N I just saw it like that, I don't know what's the title)**_ by Selena Gomez,_

_Hang In There, Baby by Bridgit Mendler,_

_Girl Next Door by Saving Jane,_

_What Dreams Are Made Of by Hilary Duff,_

_Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne,_

_Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne,_

_My Happy Ending (acoustic version) by Avril Lavigne_

_Better Than Revenge by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Thug Story by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Love Story by Taylor "Allison" Swift _**(A/N My personal favorite)**_,_

_Tell Me Why by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Back To December by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_The Other Side Of The Door by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Fifteen by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_You Belong With Me by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Fearless by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Story Of Us by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Mine by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Mean by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Tear Drops On My Guitar by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Speak Now by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Invisible by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_I'd Lie by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Picture To Burn by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Should've Said No by Taylor "Allison" Swift,_

_Sparks Fly by Taylor "Allison" Swift._

Yeah, I know it is a lot. But what caught my interest is the last one, _'Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift'_. So I replayed it again and I sang and hum along with the song. It goes like this.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
><em>And I'm a house of cards<em>  
><em>You're the kinda reckless that should send me running<em>

Yeah, it's like I could run the whole world, just for me to see his eyes, his mesmerizing sea green eyes. I know, I'm exaggerating.

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_  
><em>And you stood there in front of me just<em>  
><em>Close enough to touch<em>

I don't know about that, though. Percy is been kinda distant this few days. I sighed.

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
><em>What I was thinking of<em>  
><em>Drop everything now<em>  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

I WISH! But when he is around me, he kepts talkin' about THAT girl! I know I'm wishing a lot, but I'm still human, right? Well, half human, exactly.

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
><em>You're a bad idea<em>  
><em>You touch me once and it's really something<em>

Yeah, just one touch, and it'll make the hairs on my arms, goose bumps.

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_  
><em>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world<em>

But he's too oblivious to know that!

_But with you, I know it's no good_  
><em>And I could wait patiently<em>  
><em>But I really wish you would<em>  
><em>Drop everything now<em>  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

His dazziling **(A/N Did I spelled it right? If I didn't, tell me)** smile does make me see sparks (a_ lot_ of sparks).

_I run my fingers through your hair_  
><em>And watch the lights go wild<em>  
><em>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me<em>  
><em>It's just wrong enough to make it feel right<em>  
><em>And lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em>Won't you whisper soft and slow<em>  
><em>I'm captivated by you baby<em>  
><em>Like a firework show<em>

Yeah, like when I gone to the 4th of July fireworks at the beach, when we saved Beckendorf from those Myrmekes. The thought of that brought back happy, yet sad and good, yet bad memories. I sighed, again.

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly<em>

I sighed, yet again. Wow, I sighed a lot today.

Percy. Percy. Percy. Perc- I thought again and again.

I hope that witch, who stole Percy from under my grip, doesn't break his heart, if she did, then I'll pay her a litte visit.

I don't care if she's the daughter of my mother's...

I forgot to tell you her name, right? Well it is not a mistake, that I didn't tell you who it is.

Well, she have spiky black hair, electrical blue eyes and is the daughter of my mother's father, Zeus.

And her name is...

**Thalia Grace**

* * *

><p><strong>If you hate it, get a torch and throw it in the review section, if you love it review or PM me (or both).<strong>

**Author's Note**

**If you want this to be a songfic or a story, then PM me or review. _**


End file.
